My Angel
by Cherry-flavored Antacid
Summary: Sequel to Hyde and Haloe. Hyde falls in love with Kelso's little sister, Haloe.


Hyde lay stretched across the queen size bed, his head resting on the stomach of his girlfriend. He stared up watching her read. Her long, brown hair was tied up and she was wore black framed reading glasses. Hyde followed her eyes as they moved left to right, top to bottom, as she read each word.  
  
" You almost done studying?" He asked her.  
  
" Yeah, almost," she said without looking up. With one hand, she spun the tight curls of his hair. From her stereo the music of The Doors softly played. Haloe could not study without music playing. While she was in Catholic school, she had to listen to the choir practicing next door to the library. Now she was able to listen to her music.  
  
Haloe gently moved Hyde's head and got up. She stood 5'6'', and slender. She wore a Zeppelin tee shirt over worn bell-bottoms. " You want some tea?" She asked heading to the door.  
  
" Oh, I thought we could talk now. Why do you want tea?" He whined.  
  
Haloe lowered her glasses, and looked over them at Hyde. " I spent four years in an English boarding school. All we did was drink tea." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen, not returning for ten minutes, with a steaming cup in hand.  
  
Haloe drank the tea elegantly. Like a queen. Hyde loved watching her sip from the porcelain. He got up and sat next to her. He played with her soft hair then wrapped his hand within hers. Haloe smiled at him, her beautiful smile that he loved, and set down her cup.  
  
" So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked turning towards him. She now held both of his hands. She stared into his dark brown eyes. Haloe loved his eyes. They were honest and secretive, beautiful and mysterious. Hyde had always put up a wall between himself and everyone else until he met Haloe. He told her everything. She was the only one he trusted.  
  
" Well, we've been together for a long time." He stated. Haloe smiled at the trouble he was having trying to open up to her. She nodded encouragingly.  
  
" And you know all my life I've never really had anyone, besides my friends, to um care about." Hyde paused again and looked deeply into her eyes, " but I, I ah, I love you, Haloe."  
  
Haloe looked at him with a humored smile. " Come on Hyde, don't get like Foreman on me." She said laughing.  
  
Hyde grew mad that she took his honesty as a joke, " I'm not, Haloe, and you know my name isn't Hyde, it's Steven." He said defensively, " After all the shit I went through, I thought I'd never care for anyone. Now I finally love someone and I am able to tell her. I use to always push people back because I couldn't trust them and you know it sucks because now you're doing to me." Hyde slammed the door from outside the hallway. He felt tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away from embarrassment.  
  
Michael opened his door to see what the noise was, " Oh hey Hyde." He greeted his friend.  
  
" Hi Kelso," Hyde said frustrated.  
  
" What's wrong buddy?" He asked recognizing the negative tone in his voice.  
  
" Nothing," Hyde answered heading toward the door to his car.  
  
" You and Haloe get in a fight?" Kelso asked.  
  
Hyde mumbled something but Michael could not hear him. He knocked on the door of his little sister.  
  
" Come in," she called from inside, she expected to see Hyde walking in rather than her brother, " Oh hi Michael." She greeted.  
  
" Hi. I just saw Hyde run out of here, wanted to see if everything's alright." He said from the doorway.  
  
" Oh no, he's just being sensitive." She answered blowing it off.  
  
" Oh," Michael said turning back toward his room.  
  
" Michael?" Haloe asked.  
  
" Yeah, Hal?" He said turning back to her.  
  
" You all call Steven, Hyde right?"  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
" Well, he was mad that I didn't call him Steven, but if everyone else calls him Hyde, I don't see the problem."  
  
" Well, you're not everyone else. You're his girlfriend." Michael answered.  
  
Haloe reflected on the statement of her brother, " You know, Mike, that is probably one of the most intelligent things I have heard you say in awhile," she said to her usually half-baked brother.  
  
He smiled dumbly, " Thanks. You know dad and mom always say I'm the smart one in this family."  
  
" Yeah, I can see why." Haloe said smiling. " Goodnight, Michael. I love you." She said turning out the light.  
  
" Love you too. Nite." He said closing the door.  
  
Haloe could not sleep. Instead, she lay in bed reflecting on her and Steven's conversation, disappointed in how she reacted to his revelation.  
  
He was right, she was just scared, but with good reason. Her parents had always thought she was no good. When she was twelve they shipped her off to a boarding school on the other side of the world for four years. At the academy, the sisters treated her like trash. She was an outcaste, a rebel to all those that knew her. Earlier that year she was expelled for a crime she did not even commit, but no one believed her. Then when she came home she met Steven, who was misunderstood as she was but they understood each other, until today when she let him down. The only one besides Hyde, who remotely cared for her was Michael, she knew she had to tell Steven the truth. She loved him.  
  
Hyde sped down the vacant roads to the Foreman's home. As he walked into the basement, he was surprised to see Eric on the couch.  
  
" Hey Foreman." He said without looking at him.  
  
" Oh, hi Hyde. You're not staying with Haloe tonight?" He asked while watching TV.  
  
" No," Hyde answered disappearing behind the curtain into his room. He turned his radio up then crashed onto his bed. He tried to fight tears but he could not help it. He was angry, not at Haloe, but at himself. He knew she was not ready to hear that, but he was selfish. Now he blew it. He blew up at her and he blew it. It was his fault.  
  
" I'm a fucking asshole," he thought to himself. " It's good I did that because I don't deserve her. She is to fucking good for me. I'm scum, and she's an angel, she's much better off without me."  
  
Hyde pulled a bottle of vodka out from under his mattress. " Hi old friend," he said to the bottle. He had not gotten drunk since he met Haloe. He did not need it. He opened the top and poured the burning liquor down his throat.  
  
Haloe awoke late the next day. She did not get to sleep until the sky grew light from the sun rising. She had decided she would go tell Hyde as soon as she woke up. It was 4:00 on Saturday so Eric would most likely by throwing another party. Haloe sighed because she really wanted to talk to Hyde alone. She forced herself out of bed and into the shower. She combed her hair straight and threw on a summer dress. Then she went out to her car and drove to Eric's house.  
  
Hyde lost himself among all of the people in the basement. He had not stopped drinking since the night before and was drunk off his mind. Eric, Fez, Michael, Jackie and Donna watched him from a corner.  
  
" Hey guys do you think we should do something, he looks really bad," Donna remarked.  
  
" Yeah, he got in late last night and about an hour later he came out of his room drunk, saying something about Haloe," Eric added.  
  
" Yeah, he and Haloe got in a fight or something last night. I saw him leave." Michael said.  
  
Fez watched him as he stumbled along, " I think we should help him. He look really bad."  
  
" Michael I think we should go get Haloe, she'll know what to do." Jackie said pulling Michael to the car.  
  
Hyde leaned against the dryer next to a petite blonde girl with a Farrah Fawcett hair do. " Hi there," She said stroking his face.  
  
" Hi," Hyde slurred.  
  
" You wanna make out?" The girl asked pulling his collar.  
  
" Why not, I'm just trash anyway." He said drunkenly. The girl pulled him towards her and started to kiss him just as Haloe ran through the door. Haloe's mouth dropped as she saw the two kissing and, as tears filled her eyes she ran out the door and into her car.  
  
Hyde noticed her, " Haloe!" he screamed ignoring the girl and attempting to chase after her, but he tripped and wiped out on the ground. Eric, Donna and Fez ran up to him and together carried him to his bed. " Wait, Haloe" he mumbled dazed but then quickly turned and threw up. After he turned back and passed out.  
  
Haloe ran to her room crying. It was the first time she had cried for as long as she could remember, but she could not stop. Michael and Jackie had seen her come in and went to see what was wrong.  
  
" Haloe," Michael asked pushing open the door. " What's wrong?"  
  
Jackie looked at her and grew angry, " That scum Hyde didn't do anything, did he?" She demanded.  
  
This made Michael angry, " He better not have or…"  
  
Haloe wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to stop crying, " No, Hyde didn't do anything," she said. " It's my fault. It's just that I was going to tell him I loved him."  
  
Jackie forced Haloe's head onto her shoulder and patted her head, " There, there," she said, " It's just Hyde."  
  
Steven awoke with the harsh realization of the previous night's occurrences. It was the only thing he remembered, not what the girl looked like or what she said, only the look of complete hurt and heartbreak in Haloe's tear-filled eyes.  
  
He tried to roll out of bed just as Eric came in carrying a cup of coffee and aspirin. " Good morning sunshine," he greeted.  
  
Hyde flashed him a dirty look. " Feeling any better?" He asked getting the message not to joke around.  
  
" Worse," Hyde answered. " I have to go talk to Haloe," He said attempting to get up.  
  
" You better not," Eric said helping him lie down.  
  
" I have to," Hyde persisted, but he was too nauseous to move. He lay there in the bed waiting for the aspirin to kick in.  
  
Haloe woke up at ten o'clock. She had cried herself to sleep. She could not get herself to get out of bed. Depression pressed against her like a thousand-pound weight lying across her body. She blew it. She let Hyde down and he moved on.  
  
Hyde waited until he knew Eric was gone then forced himself up. Slowly he made his way to his car. He sped through the streets in fear that he would not make it without getting sick, but at last, he made it to the Kelso's home. He walked in without knocking but did knock on Haloe's door.  
  
" Come in," she called through tears. Hyde walked in to see her face down crying. He sat down next to her on her bed and stroked her hair. Slowly she turned. When she saw it was Hyde, she gasped.  
  
Hyde wrapped his arms around her. " I'm so sorry Haloe." He whispered in her ear. " I acted like a complete fuck off and I'm so sorry, but I can't live without you."  
  
Haloe held him as tight as she could, " No, I'm sorry. You were right, I was scared." She pulled back and looked into his amazing eyes, " I love you Steven," She said.  
  
Hyde's face lit up. " I love you, too, Haloe." He replied, kissing her. 


End file.
